Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Six)
bequeathed to me the errors of my own methods which led to m defeat and current bindings. Realizing my errors through lies and deceit of the previous siege, I am attempting a different method. I am placing my nursery and its future into the hands of it's denizens. Once before I put my trust and love in humanity and I was scored and painfuly mistaken, humans I took proper measures to step in and disciple the child. Today I find myself once more putting my trust in humans namely you Takashi Ringo. Do not mess it up. Show me my blessing was well placed. Failure is not an option do so, you and your kind will reap the consequences. |Kaguya To Takashi}} Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless war, Kaguya consumed the fruit of the God Tree and became the first wielder of chakra on Earth, before later merging with the tree to become the Ten-Tails. After her recent failure to take back her chakra, she revived her concious among the fission of the ten-tails that escaped deep into the soil of the earth during the Fourth Great War, hiding and biding her time as a new threat to her garden would soon appear. Background History Built on Lies Future Beyond The Grim Sunrise COMING SOON Personality As noted by her son Hagoromo, Kaguya was once truly a good and caring person. This was expanded on in the anime where despite displaying an apathetic personality, she longed for peace and eventually fell in love with Tenji, who share a similar dream, even though she never openly displayed her feelings for him. She also cared deeply for her hand-maiden Aino, even though she only openly displayed emotions to her either until just before Aino's death. After obtaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra from the God Tree's fruit, Kaguya had grown despotic and developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, believing that chakra rightfully belonged to her alone and that only she could protect and unite the world. Black Zetsu noted that Kaguya tried to love humans for the sake of peace, but her distrust in them proved far too great as she came to believe all they did was fight and destroy the world. Despite her initial desire for peace like her lover, sons, and grandsons, Kaguya caved into corruption from her power and lost faith in humanity's ability to do what is right, and opted to use her great and terrible power to submit everyone to her will. As Hagoromo noted, humanity around that time began to fear her as a demon. She uses the archaic pronoun "warawa" (ワラワ) when referring to herself — a sign of ancient nobility. Kaguya also displays a degree of affection, as she appears to care very deeply about the world, viewing it as a nursery that she didn't want humanity damaging any further.11 Although she had affection for her lover, Tenji, it was not strong enough to stop her from trapping him in the Infinite Tsukuyomi when he tried to kill her for his own pursuit of peace. Although she openly stated that she hated her own sons for their ability to wield chakra and created the Ten-Tails to get it back by force, she openly wept when looking at Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, who reminded her of them, hinting that part of her loved her sons.10 Hagoromo and Hamura understand that their mother committed immoral acts for the sake of protecting them from those she feared, and they still felt affection for her because she was simply a mother doing what she could for her children. Even Kaguya herself told her sons prior to their battle that she had given them nothing but unconditional nurture and protection, and willingly shared her chakra with them before their betrayal prompted her to try to claim it back. However, whatever love she harboured for her children was small, as she was willing to take Hamura hostage and force him to fight Hagoromo in order to reclaim her chakra. While her belief that chakra should belong to her alone made her somewhat obsessive in retrieving it from everyone else, she is willing to listen to Black Zetsu's suggestion on killing Naruto to prevent him and Sasuke from sealing her away, though she expressed reluctance that she must destroy a large reservoir of chakra to preserve her freedom. Despite her sombreness, Kaguya can nonetheless be stunned by unexpected events, as one of Naruto's perverted ninjutsu caught her off-guard, allowing him to land a hit on her. Having lived as fissions beneath the soil and powerless Kaguya's forced sabbatical has given her an extended period to think of her past and why she is constantly overcome by smaller chakras, the incident with her sons and defeat even with Black Zetsu's collected knowledge of the world. She maintains the majoriy of her pervious personality but when coercing her way to be revived she otped to use a more honest and open minded route. Thought she did use slightly deceptive tactics to sway Takashi to her side, she was honest about what her intentions were even if obtaining him came at backhanded tactics. Her love for her garden even stronger than the disgust and hate she has in being forced to "share her chakra" in order to bide time till she can be revived fully. Though she is rarily maused by Takashi's youthful sense of humor she does often enjoy the boy;s wit and intelligence reminding her f her time raising children. According to Takashi her heart appears hardened still after all these years and she exhibits forms of tough love, even admitting she has become the mother he never wanted but needed to straighten him out. Abilities Kaguya is stated t be the strongest and msot powerful entity to exist, however the majority of her power has been sealed snd scattered leaving her with little to none save for her Byakugan. Byakugan Kaguya wields the Byakugan in both eyes, granting her a near 360° field of x-ray vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae) and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. She notes that her Byakugan is especially powerful, far more so than her younger son Hamura. Using her Byakugan, she identified that Naruto and Sasuke had similar chakra to her sons and Hagoromo's children after seeing the chakra accumulated in their palms and pathway systems. She also used this ability to determine the same of Takashi in much smaller trace amounts. Legacy Despite Kaguya's meaningful attempts to bring forth peace, her methods only brought it about temporarily. It also inspired the people of Hagoromo's era to weaponise chakra for wars instead of using it for peace, which would include the tailed beasts being seen as nothing more than masses of powerful chakra to exploit and control and the hosts to be seen as such. Before she was sealed away, she created Black Zetsu as a tool to facilitate her revival. Black Zetsu's actions throughout the history of the shinobi world included influencing the Uchiha and Senju clan for hundreds of years, and tampering with the Naka Shrine stone monument. Kaguya is the progenitor of the Hyūga, Kaguya, Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha clans, as she is the mother or grandmother of each clans' ancestor and originator of their unique abilities. Eventually, Black Zetsu's efforts directly led Madara Uchiha to create and carry out the Eye of the Moon Plan and creating Akatsuki as a project to prepare the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which led to the Fourth Shinobi World War. Madara would later succeed in casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the entire world thinking he had accomplished his goal, but he had also unknowingly facilitated the revival of Kaguya. This came about when Black Zetsu manifested his will into Madara, using him as a vessel to revive Kaguya into the Mortal World, essentially bringing her back to life once more before she was finally and permanently defeated by both Naruto and Sasuke. Many years later, Sasuke Uchiha began investigating Kaguya's reasoning behind creating the White Zetsu Army in the first place. His ultimate theory was that there was a threat which even Kaguya was afraid of, and spent a large majority of his life researching Kaguya's history and her separate dimensions. His suspicions were confirmed true when he eventually met Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. During his travels, he found Kaguya's encrypted scroll hidden in the icy realm. When it was eventually deciphered in Konohagakure, it provided crucial information about Kaguya's enemies and was extremely valuable in cementing their defeat. Concept & Influences